Paint it black
by x lost fairytale
Summary: Afraid of the dark, Satoshi-sama? Krad x Satoshi centered


Just a Krad x Satoshi oneshot that has been haunting me for some time... (you just got to love them) And yes, I love parallelism :3 So here you have a warning: it is pretty wierd, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Note: I first had some other ficlet "fear of the dark" up with the same concept, but something went wrong and ff deleted it (curse my computer) Some ideas of it remained in this fic, but most of it was changed. Just in case someone thinks some parts are familiar.

**Disclaimer: -**Checks DNAngel mangas- Nope, I don't see my name anywhere...

* * *

**Paint it black**

* * *

_Almost every child is afraid of the dark. Almost every child lets a small light burn in the darkness of the night. Almost every child checks under its bed for monsters._

_Young Satoshi Hiwatari is not afraid of the dark. Young Satoshi Hiwatari never lets light burn when the night finally comes. Young Satoshi Hiwatari doesn't have to fear the monsters under his bed, he already has one._

* * *

One night he woke up from a nightmare, letting a short scream disrupt his calm mask. He finds himself shaking in his bed, his hand without thought reaching for the switch, welcoming the light in his dark room. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he sees that the shadows have been cast away.

'Afraid of the dark, Satoshi-sama?' Murmurs a velvety voice in his ear, as arms wrap themselves around him.

Once again he doesn't think: he simply turns out the light.

* * *

_They had an assignment on school. Just a simple one: paint an angel. _

_Everyone looked at the smart and so talented boy Satoshi Hiwatari in awe, when he simply yet beautifully painted his. _

_Everyone looked at the smart and so strange boy Satosi Hiwatari in shock, when he simply yet effectively painted it black afterwards. _

_Black, black and more black, until not one wing was visible anymore. _

* * *

He understands later, his reason to turn on the light, after another nightmare he managed to remember. It was the blackness afterwards, the blackness that followed a dream of pure white that burned more than the sun ever could, that he just couldn't bare.

Facing this depthless black after this never ending white hurts his eyes. Facing your only wish after your everlasting nightmare, hurts your heart.

Cold fingers run through his hair. 'Have no fear, Satoshi-sama.' The voice says, oh so lovingly and oh so deceiving. 'Shall I sing a song for you, to chase the nightmares away?'

'If you only could.' He sighs, but the golden eyes that look at him with amusement will never disappear. Never.

* * *

_Satoshi Hiwatari always sees a burning white when he closes his eyes. Burning and burning, showing no end and mocking this endless road with its never changing colour._

_Satoshi Hiwatari hates white. Therefore, he will paint it black. Black will mark the end, black should mark the end. Paint it black, black and black, until only the beginning of white has yet to disappear. _

* * *

Golden eyes follow the boy with interest, while he simply takes the plug out of the adapter, before he lays down in his bed.

'No longer afraid of the dark, I see.'

He turns to his side to face the angel, sitting near his feet and looking at him with an unreadable expression. 'Never was, never will be.' He says curtly.

He rolls over and closes his eyes, no longer paying attention, not even when a shadow, a shadow made of pure white, bows over him. 'You sure are a special one, Satoshi-sama.'

'How come?' He asks, opening his eyes to look at the darkness, not yet ready to face all that white.

'Everyone is afraid of the dark, Satoshi-sama.'

* * *

_Paint it black, paint it black, he whispers to himself. Paint it all black. But then he realises that his white is not at all white. _

_Blood taints it, hate, despair and so much other emotions taint it. Emotions he can't understand. Emotions of a monster he just won't, can't and never will understand. _

* * *

'Even you?' He asks, sarcasm burning in his words. The answer surprises him.

'Even I.'

He steals a glare at the angel, who smiles back, in a way that blurs the line between lies and truths.

'Why shouldn't I be, Satoshi-sama?'

He stays silent, because, frankly, he has no idea.

'It's very simple, Satoshi-sama.' The angel-like curse explained with a soft, almost caring voice, as if speaking to a child. 'See,' a pale hand is lifted and the moment it breaks through the dim light and enters the shadows behind it, the almost glowing skin disappears in the nothingness. 'It conquers everything.'

The angel turns his face to look at the smaller boy, shadows making it indeed look like there were holes in his face, one golden eye black and no longer burning the way it always did. 'When darkness comes, I'll just disappear, Satoshi-sama. I hate it as much as I fear it, and even - perhaps - envy it. It's everywhere and it'll always be there. There can never be just light, but there can be only darkness. I'm nothing without or with it. He makes me turn into a simple nothingness, Dark does.'

Satoshi blinks and finds himself staring for a moment, staring at that white face that seems so emotionless, yet so... _sad? _

* * *

_There is a darkness inside his own mind, already painted black in a way that can't be reversed. White can't conquer it, white will never conquer it._

* * *

'You'll never disappear, Krad.' He says without knowing why, just... _because_. 'You're the darkness in my heart and soul, that conquers all my light. And no light can remove you from it, either. Never.'

Krad looks at him, eyes both glowing more golden than ever before, while a small smile brings emotions to his face, if only for a second.

'Thank you, Satoshi-sama.'

* * *

_'Why do you look so sad?' Small Satoshi Hikari asked the white angel, who just smiled back at him, eyes nor face showing an answer. _

_'Why do you look so sad?' Daisuke Niwa asked Satoshi Hiwatari, who just sighed and looked away. _

* * *

One night he wakes up from a nightmare, again. He reaches out and finds the switch, of a lamp which plug and adapter are reunited once again. He looks at the light and lets his hold breath escape.

'Afraid of the dark, Satoshi-sama?' Murmurs a velvety voice in his ear, as arms wrap themselves around him.

He doesn't turn the out the light. Why should he?

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
